


A Walk in the Woods

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Via decides to go for a late-night ride in Dino Valley. Her boyfriend accompanies her. Via belongs to east-valley on tumblr and Shane belongs to willownorthbook.





	1. Chapter 1

Olivia, or Via to her friends, shivered as a gust of wind tugged at her jacket as she sat on top of the roof of Silverglade Manor. Truthfully, it wasn't really her jacket- in fact, it belonged to her boyfriend, Shane. It was warm and comfortable and smelled like him, and Via smiled as she drew it around herself and inhaled its scent. But she couldn't seem to drag her eyes away from the frozen mountains that always seemed to call her name.

Two months. It had been almost two months since she'd seen that gate close, sitting astride Inanna, her sorrel Jorvik Warmblood. Her parents had asked her to join them, of course, and her ancestors. But Via had refused, not wanting to leave her friends behind. Not when Jorvik needed them. And since then, she'd found more reasons to stay on the island, more horses and friends and a boyfriend. Heck, she hadn't even really been able to tell her parents about Shane, a fact that always hurt her deeply. Nothing had made her reach the point that she'd been at on that first night, though, when she'd curled up crying in the hayloft of her stable with only Inanna's gentle words and presence in the stable beneath her to comfort her.

But still, Via always felt the call of the cold air in Dino Valley, lifting strands of her dark brown hair and sending shivers of ice through her veins. Most people hated the cold, but Via? Well, the snow never bothered her, anyway.

On a whim, Via slid her phone out of her pocket, sending a message to the group chat, asking them if they'd like to come with her for a hike or a trail ride in the woods. It was after dinner by now, surely, so they should all be free. But all she got was a mix of 'at this hour?' and 'no thanks'. Sighing, Via put her phone away and stood, dusting off her skirt before heading down the stairs and out of the side door of the manor.

It was only in the stable that Via got another message, one that made her heart skip a beat as she looked at it. Pushing a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear, Via grinned as she read the message from Shane.

'Just tell me where and when'

Still grinning, Via told Shane to meet her at Dino Valley in about fifteen minutes, and then put her phone back in her jacket pocket and tacked up Inanna for a ride. Unlike most other Jorvik Warmbloods, Inanna didn't mind the cold so much. Possibly it was because of her rider's cryogenic powers, or possibly it was simply because Via was part of the Kallter bloodline and, as such, had the connection to the snow that way. Perhaps it was because of the Soul Steed bond. Or perhaps it was, just maybe, just because Inanna knew how much Via loved the snow and cold and didn't mind it for that reason. Whatever the reason, though, it was just more reason for Via to love her mare.

"Are you sure you're dressed warmly enough for a visit to the Valley?" Inanna asked, eyeing Via's short skirt.

"I'm wearing the thick leggings, Inanna, I'll be fine," said Via. "Besides, Shane can always warm me up." She winked and Inanna gave a snort.

"If you're certain," said Inanna. She'd taken on the role of Via's surrogate mother only too easily, along with Louisa. And Via loved them, of course, but they could be a real pain in the butt sometimes. They were all so worried about being careful and being safe, they never let her have any fun. Though, maybe Via should stop telling them when she was on the roof of the manor or the roof of Silverglade Castle.

The ride to Valedale seemed to take no time, yet at the same time, it seemed to take forever. Via was just so eager to see her boyfriend, and to see the place that was so important to her ancestors. But, when Valedale Village came into view, Via felt her face split into a grin at the sight of her tall boyfriend waiting for her astride his Jorvik Warmblood mare, Mystic. He could have ridden any horse, of course, but Via had ridden Mystic a few times before and she was special to them now.

"Why hello there, tall, dark, and handsome," said Via, grinning at him. Shane grinned back at her, his face lighting up.

"Good evening, my lady," said Shane, sketching a mock bow from horseback. Via laughed, the sound carrying out in the cold night air. "Are you sure you're dressed warm enough for this?"

"Of course I am," said Via, giving a roll of her eyes. "By Aideen, you sound like my mother. By which I mean Inanna and Louisa."

"Sorry," said Shane, giving a chuckle. "I know you can look after yourself, I just worry."

"And that's what I love about you," said Via, her cheeks heating in a warm blush. "Come on, let's get going. Good thing the fog's cleared up here recently, makes it a bit safer to travel."

"I was just thinking the same thing," said Shane as he followed her. Via led the way up the slope, Inanna almost jogging up the road thanks to Via's eagerness to get there. She longed to be among the snow and ice again, to feel her element swirling through and around her. It made her feel closer to her ancestors, too. Often, she found it strange to be homesick for a place she'd never known, but she'd gotten used to it over time. Now, she just hoped that her friends could accept that.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," said Via as they waited for the rickety old elevator that would take them to the bottom of the valley.

"At this time of night?" Shane asked. Via laughed, looking down at her gloved hands.

"Well, you never know," said Via. "You do fall asleep early most nights."

"Well, not this time," said Shane. "How could I pass up a late night trail ride with my girlfriend?" Via tried to hide a squeak, and wondered if she was losing any body heat thanks to her near-constant blushing tonight.

"I'm glad you feel that way," said Via. She knew that her boyfriend didn't much like Dino Valley, if only because of how much he'd bundled up for it, so it meant a lot to her for him to be here.  
Not wanting to make Shane too uncomfortable, Via followed the road with him, even if it did mean that it took longer and that they did pass by the road that led up to the door that was now probably closed forever. Via looked pointedly at Shane as the rode past that path, wondering if he noticed how she talked a little louder and a little more enthusiastically to hide the pain in her heart. When he reached over and rested his hand on her forearm, though, Via nearly sobbed.

"It's okay," said Shane. "We can kick it up to a canter if you want."

"Do you know how to get to the Valley of Frozen Mist?" Via asked.

"I've been there a time or two," said Shane. Via grinned, feeling the thrill of the chase rush through her veins.

"Race ya," said Via.

"Oh, absolutely," said Shane, grinning back at her.

Inanna took off at a gallop, Mystic hot on her heels, and Via gave a whoop of delight as she felt the cold wind trying to slice through her clothing. Thankfully, though, her leggings were thick, and the knee-high socks helped a lot too. As did Shane's jacket, which she'd now buttoned up to keep the heat in over her white sweater.

The two met up again at the edge of the barest part of Icenwood, where the trees had no leaves and looked rather more like a forest of toothpicks. Via panted as she caught her breath, slowing Inanna to a gentle walk. Shane did the same with Mystic once he'd caught up with his girlfriend, petting his mare's neck while she blew out a breath that steamed in the cold air.

"I win," said Via, grinning.

"That you did," said Shane. "You ride very well."

"Oh, I know," said Via, giving him a cheeky grin and a wink. Shane blushed now, shaking his head with a breathy laugh as he looked away from her.

"This is actually really pretty," said Shane, gazing at the way the mist wreathed around the trees. The moonlight highlighted them, making them look a pearly white, as did the snow underfoot.

"I know," said Via, feeling a sense of pride in the land that her ancestors so loved. "It's beautiful if you can brave the cold and come out here."

"I can see that," said Shane. He stopped Mystic, dismounting and taking his camera out of his saddlebag. He raised the expensive piece of equipment to his face, adjusting a few things before he snapped a few photographs of the eerily beautiful landscape. Via tethered Mystic to her with a length of rope attached to Inanna’s bridle, riding ahead while Shane stayed behind and took a few photos. She could feel the focus of Shane's camera on her, and tried to resist the strong urge to pull a stupid face or something equally ridiculous. But she definitely blushed, and was glad for the distraction. It was only too easy to get caught up in thoughts of her ancestors when she was here.

"The terrain gets a bit rougher up here," said Via, stopped Inanna after riding her for a short while. She dismounted, trusting her mare to walk behind her and keep Mystic in line.

"Hey, that's okay," said Shane, putting his camera back in his saddlebag in its protective case. "That means I can do this, which I've been dying to do all night." And he walked over to Via after dismounting, took her face in his hands, and leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. Via's cheeks heated the space between them as she returned the kiss, her palm cupping his cheek. When he pulled away, both of them were blushing and grinning.

"Oh, is that all you've been dying to do all night?" Via asked, unable to resist the invitation to tease.

"Hey, some people can contain themselves," said Shane. Via giggled. "Besides, it's too cold here."

"I can think of a way to warm up~" said Via, a trill in her voice.

"Oh, really now?" Shane asked, hooding his eyes at her. Now Via's eyes widened as Shane stepped closer to her, but Shane only picked her up in his arms and spun her around. Via laughed, the sound loud even in the dense fog here. She was still giggling when Shane planted her feet back on the ground, and Via leaned up to press another kiss to his lips.

"Can I borrow your camera?" Via asked, making Shane widen his eyes in concern.

"Uh, I'm not sure," said Shane. Via pouted at him, widening her eyes. She had been told, by a few of her friends, that she had an excellent puppy eyed face. "Fine, but please be careful with it."

"Hey, careful is my middle name," said Via, already heading back towards Mystic and the saddlebags containing the camera.

"No it's not," Shane muttered, but he wanted his girlfriend to be happy. He knew how morose she could get in this place, not that she ever showed it. Besides, he'd already taken plenty of photos of her, looking so beautiful in the moonlight against the frozen dead trees and the snow and fog. Like she belonged here. It was only fair that she should get to take a few photos of Shane. Besides, she might turn out to have some skill at that.

As he walked ahead of her, Via carefully removed Shane's camera from its case and raised it to her eye. She didn't really know what she was doing, though maybe, if she was persistent enough, Shane would teach her how to take professional-looking photographs. She snapped at least one decent photo of him, deciding to save that one for herself and also send it to the group chat. Which she did, using the feature that Shane's camera had to connect to the internet.

"What are you doing back there?" Shane asked, rejoining Via.

"Nothing," said Via, quickly exiting out of the group chat app. She showed him the photo she'd taken. "Ta-da!"

"Damn, that's not bad, actually," said Shane, smiling.

"Teach me," said Via, preening at his praise.

"Maybe later," said Shane. He stopped speaking when he heard a sound, though, a scratching noise. "What was that?"

"Oh my gosh," Via whispered, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes huge as she looked up into a tree. Up there, in the branches, sat a pure white squirrel. An Ice Squirrel, she thought she remembered them being called. Native to Dino Valley, and a favourite pet among her ancestors, the Kallter people.

"What is it?" Shane asked, brow furrowed.

"It's an Ice Squirrel," said Via, tears brimming in her eyes. "I-I used to collect these for Nanook and Sedna, back when..." Her throat closed up with emotion, and she swallowed.

Shane raised his camera to his eye, adjusted a few settings, and snapped a few photos of the white squirrel. He even caught the moment that its eyes found Via, and a mid-leap picture of the squirrel jumping down into Via's waiting arms. Even one of Via crying as she raised the squirrel up to her face and hugged it.

"It's my new pet," said Via, speaking through her tears. "His name can be Leroy."

"He looks quite happy with you," said Shane.

"These little guys are considered to be really important pets by my ancestors," said Via, sniffling. "And now I have one, and-" She broke off, crying again. Leroy scampered onto her shoulder, and then scampered up Shane's arm and onto his helmet when Shane embraced his girlfriend. Shane froze at the odd feeling on his head.

"He's on me," Shane whispered. Via took one look at the scared look on Shane's face and burst into laughter, doubling over.

"Stay very still," said Via, grabbing Shane's camera from him. She raised it up and snapped a photo, grinning at the sight. Shane laughed when she showed it to him, though he didn't dare move until Via helped Leroy down and set the little guy into her saddlebag.

"I think that's enough excitement for one night," said Shane, shaking slightly. Via laughed, which Shane was glad to see despite his slight fear that the sound might cause an avalanche.

"You're probably right," said Via. She checked her phone, smiling at the messages in the group chat cooing over her new pet. But then she saw the time and gasped. "Oh shit, it is late, we should probably head home."

"Good idea," said Shane. "But I had a great night with you."

"Who says it has to end?" Via asked, giving him a cheeky grin and a wink.

"What about Leroy?" Shane asked, his gaze flicking to the squirrel.

"He's asleep," said Via, smiling at the white squirrel asleep in her saddlebag. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Then let's go home and warm up," said Shane, a new heat entering his voice that made Via sit up and pay attention.

"Now you're on my level," said Via, grinning. Behind them, Inanna shook her head. At least her rider was happy, but by Aideen, those two had no self-control at all sometimes. At least she wouldn't hear it from the stable, though. Via had gotten quite good at silencing their mental bond during more intimate moments after several uncomfortable and awkward incidents early on in Shane and Via's relationship.


	2. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Via warm up at home.

Shane had never been so glad to return to the warmth of Silverglade. Granted, it was still a little chilly in Valedale, not least because it was near Dino Valley, and it wouldn't be too much warmer in the rest of Jorvik with winter still clinging on like a stubborn koala, but it was still so much better out here. Finally, Shane could feel his fingers again. He sighed as he took one hand off the reins for a moment to stretch his fingers out, enjoying the warmth slowly creeping through them.

"Finally," said Via, clucking Inanna to a stop at the bottom of the slope from Dino Valley. She pulled off Shane's jacket that she'd been wearing and stretched in the saddle, stretching her arms up above her head while she stretched her back. Her shirt rode up, which Shane noticed but then immediately tore his eyes away, blushing.

"I still don't see how you can wear only a blazer and jacket in Dino," said Shane. He'd bundled up with several layers, including two sweatshirts, and he'd still been cold. Though, Via's comments on the ride home had helped with that a little. About how she'd help warm him up when they got home. About how she was wearing some very scandalous underwear under her clothing. About how she couldn't wait until they got home. And Shane agreed with her- oh, how he couldn't wait to get home and get out of his many layers and let Via have her way with him. Oh, he was a dominant man in the bedroom, yes. But for Via? He would gladly let her take the reins. So to speak.

"Maybe it's in my blood," said Via, shrugging. But her thoughtful expression quickly turned coy. Flirtatious. "Though, there's one of me that's plenty warm..." She winked, and Shane bit his lip as he looked away, blushing and trying not to think about what part of her Via meant. Tried not to think about how it would feel.

"Damn it, I didn't wanna ride home hard," Shane grumbled, hoping that Via wouldn't hear it. But she heard it and threw her head back in a laugh.

"You love it," said Via, smirking at him. Shane ignored her, or tried to. But he couldn't ignore his boner.

"I think the horses should be okay to race," said Shane, glancing at the road ahead of him. "It's not far, anyway."

"Now you're thinking with your other head," said Via with a grin, and nudged Inanna into a canter. Shane followed on Mystic, the two of them racing side by side through the Hollow Woods and out into the Everwind Fields. Normally, Shane liked to stable his horse in the beautiful stables at Silverglade manor, but tonight, he figured that they could wait a few hours. Surely, the Baroness and the others at the stable wouldn't mind if Shane snuck in late with Mystic and Inanna. It wouldn't be the first time. And at least he wasn't rolling around in the hayloft with her. This time.

Shane slowed Mystic to a stop in front of his house first, dismounting and turning to grin at Via.

"I win," said Shane.

"Only time you'll be coming first tonight," said Via with a wink. She stopped Inanna and dismounted, giving her mare's nose a pet. Inanna snorted, probably silently judging Via for what she was about to do. Via, as ever, ignored her. Though Via did pause for a moment at the sound of tiny claws scratching at her saddlebag. Leroy climbed out, looking different now that he was outside of the valley, like a patch of snow. But he only hopped down to the ground, then scampered up a nearby birch tree and found a nice, sturdy branch to curl up on.

"He's right at home already," said Shane.

"Yeah," said Via, smiling, a pang of homesickness briefly squeezing her heart. But it quickly vanished when Shane stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. When she felt exactly what her teasing had done to him. "Oh, you weren't kidding, you really are hard."

"And all for you," Shane murmured, kissing Via's neck. Via gasped, and then moaned as Shane rolled his hips against her ass. She turned around, looking up at him.

"Oh, you'd better make food on that promise," said Via. "Or I'll make you pay for getting my hopes up for nothing."

"Then I guess I have a lot to live up to," said Shane. Via grinned before she leaned in to press a kiss to Shane's lips. Shane moaned, very much enjoying the feeling of Via's tongue in his mouth. Especially when Via pressed her body to his and slid her fingers into the front pockets of Shane's jeans.

"See you inside," said Via, pulling away and holding up Shane's house key with a flourish. She grinned at Shane's shocked look, swaying her hips as she walked around him to the front door and unlocked it. She looked over her shoulder, still with that impish smile on her face, as she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. But Shane followed her quickly, pushing Via back into the house. Via gave a little shriek and laughed as Shane collided with her and kicked the door behind him with his foot gently. But his lips were just as gentle on Via's lips moments later, Via's breath ghosting across Shane's lips as she rolled her hips against his. Shane moaned, his hands trailing down Via's back to curve over her ass.

"Yes, I can see you," said Shane, chuckling. Via grinned at him.

"Wanna see more?" Via asked, her hands already at Shane's jacket, starting to pull it off. She dropped it on the floor, Shane quickly helping Via to get him out of his second sweatshirt. Via had to laugh at the shirt underneath, followed by another sweatshirt and finally, a tank top. But she left Shane in his tank top while Shane's fingers worked at the buttons of Via's blouse, his lips once more meeting hers.

"God, you're so sexy," Shane murmured. His teeth sank into Via's bottom lip, tugging on it, and Via gasped at the feeling of his sharp canines biting into her soft lip. She shivered in delight.

"Takes one to know one," said Via, her voice husky. Shane's hands finally dared to venture beneath her skirt, caressing the smooth skin of her thighs and cupping her ass. Via moaned, then gave a squeak as Shane lifted her up into his arms and pressed her against the wall beside the front door, his lips leaving hers for a moment to kiss at her throat and bite gently into her neck. Via moaned Shane's name, her arms going around his shoulders as she pressed herself against him.

"I thought we were going home to cuddle," said Shane. Via laughed.

"Oh, sweetie, you knew exactly what kind of cuddle I meant," said Via. "Don't play coy."

"Why not?" Shane asked. Via gave him a heated look.

"I find your innocent act a bit hard to believe when I've got something hard pressing into me," said Via.

"If only our clothes weren't in the way," said Shane. Via wriggled, making Shane moan.

"Let me down and I'll gladly do something about that," said Via. But when Shane did release his grip on Via, letting her drop to the floor, Via gave him an impish smirk and padded off to the bedroom, swaying her hips so that her skirt swished around her. Shane watched her go, his heart thumping, and followed like a man in a dream.

As Shane watched, Via unbuttoned the last of her blouse's buttons and dropped it on the floor, leaving her standing in only her bra, skirt, and long white socks. Shane's heart swelled with love at the sight of her, so beautiful, so perfect. What had he done to deserve such a beautiful creature, a Kallter princess, as his girlfriend?

"Well?" Via asked, tilting her head to one side so that her hair fell over her shoulder. "Are you coming?" Shane nodded and walked towards her, meeting her with a kiss. Via's hands immediately went to his jeans, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly. While Via was busy divesting Shane of his jeans, Shane searched for and found the zip of Via's skirt, unbuttoning it and pulling the zip down. Via stepped out of it easily. And at last, only the underwear remained. But that was easy enough to get rid of, only a bra and panties and tank top and underwear.

"Leave the socks on," said Shane, his voice husky.

"Gladly," said Via, reclining on the bed to look at her boyfriend. Shane joined her, his lips joining hers eagerly as he sank into her body. Via moaned, rolling her hips up and moaning again at the feeling of his hardness against her pussy.

"Gotta stay safe," said Shane, pulling away for a moment to retrieve a condom from the top drawer in his nightstand.

"We would make beautiful children, though," said Via, giving him a wink. "But not yet."

"Save it for after we've saved the world," said Shane with a chuckle. But they could still have plenty of fun. And Shane certainly had fun with Via, stroking his fingers over her clit before dipping them inside. Via moaned, bucking her hips up.

"Shane," Via moaned, her fingers digging into Shane's shoulders as he hovered over her. He kissed her lips and then her shoulder, moving down to her collarbone. Via repeated his name, sounding almost strangled, as Shane's tongue circled her nipple. He nipped gently, making Via gasp and dig her fingers in even more.

"This is the kind of body men weep over, or write songs about," Shane murmured as he raised his head to take in all of her.

"Maybe you should do that," said Via, her chest already heaving.

"Maybe I will," said Shane. "Just for you." Via grinned, and she still grinned as Shane lined himself up and pushed into her. He moaned, loving the feel of being buried deep inside her every time. Via added her own moan, rolling her hips up. Shane moaned again, looking down at her, loving the love he saw in her eyes.

"I love you," Via whispered, moving her hand to touch his face. Shane leaned down and kissed her, pulling out of her a little before he thrust back in. Via moaned against his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist so he could get in deeper and get even closer to her.

"I love you too," said Shane, and he meant every word. He'd never loved anyone like he loved Via, had never expected to find anyone to love like this. Had certainly never expected to find someone to love him this much. But he did, and Via loved him far more than he'd ever felt he deserved. Most men were happy anyway to have such a beautiful girl in their bed, but Shane? He loved Via for far more than just her body. And yes, the body that he was currently very much enjoying was beautiful, but there was more. So much more. And Shane was determined to make Via feel as good as she made him feel.

With their bodies writhing on the bed, Via's hips moving in time with Shane's to bring them both more pleasure, it didn't take long at all for the two of them to warm up. But as Via reached her first orgasm, shuddering and clenching her pussy around Shane's cock, she grew a little more frisky. While Shane was busy enjoying the feeling, Via flipped them over, rolling her hips down on Shane's cock and moaning loudly, tilting her head back. As much as Shane loved feeling Via writhe beneath him, planting kisses down her neck and across her breasts, he also very much enjoyed the sight of her riding him, the way her breasts bounced, the way her hips moved. And when Via reached her orgasm this time, she curled over Shane, moaning as she rode out her orgasm by rolling her hips. And Shane rolled them over, pressing kisses to her lips.

"Finish it," Via murmured, her eyes bright with excitement but dark with desire at the same time. And with how sensitive she was, it felt absolutely wonderful as Shane fucked her until he'd reached his own orgasm, burying himself deep inside her as he came. They both panted, chests heaving.

And afterwards, after Shane had removed and discarded his condom, their lips came together in lazy kisses, bodies pressed close together.

"Warmer now?" Via asked, smirking at her boyfriend. Shane kissed her cheek, turning her smirk into a smile.

"Very," said Shane.

"See? I might have cyrokinesis but I can still make things warm," said Via.

"I'll say," said Shane. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Via, her fingers stroking over his hair. She'd never expected to find love on Jorvik, but she was so glad that she had.


End file.
